Freindship between Two
by Atriel-of-Lorien
Summary: I never liked Link and Zelda together - so i made a better character for Link. This takes place soon after N64 Majora's Mask. I'll add that i posted this soley for a test-drive, and I know it isn't very good. I wrote it as a youngster a few years back.
1. Lia

Friendship between Two I wrote this fanfic sooo long ago – but I thought I should give y'all a look into my past, when I was younger.  
Chap. 1 Lia:  
  
It was a few months after Link had saved Termina from being destroyed by a giant moon. He had just gotten home a few weeks ago and he was pretty tired after such a far away adventure. He was laying down on his bed in his Kokiri tree house. He just lay looking out the window at the beautiful forest that stood before him. He was relaxed, but that didn't last for long. He fell asleep for about an hour, but he could never stay still for an extended time. He got up and decided it was time for him to feed Epona.  
  
Epona was still small for now and Link thought she should stay with him in the forest. So Epona would wait patiently under the big tree until Link would come out and do something with her. Link climbed down the ladder and walked over to Epona. "Good girl," he said, giving her a pat on the back. He then led her to some of the greenest parts of the forest for her to graze. All the Kokiri children watched in wonder as Link led his horse to the little waterfall. They never saw a horse before, so they were simply fascinated by Epona. Link led his horse over to the small pool of water and Epona lapped the water loudly as Mido walked over.  
"How'd a wimp like you ever get a horse?" He taunted. Link looked up at Mido for a second and then went back to patting Epona, pretending not to notice Mido. This irritated Mido and he just stomped off, mumbling. Link had been home for at least a week. That was enough for him. He was ready to go out again. He thought about riding Epona around Hyrule Field. He enjoyed the idea of the sun on his face and waited for Epona to finish. Then he was off and out of the woods.  
He rode Epona out over the field and looked all around him. "It's good to be out here again," Link thought. He decided to go and pay a short visit to Lon Lon Ranch. He could use a good bottle of milk. But, he had another thing on his mind: Zelda. He wanted to see her too, so he had to make the Lon Lon Ranch visit quick. He got a funny feeling when he thought of Zelda that made him smile. Thinking of her made him ride all the faster to Lon Lon Ranch.  
He trotted in with Epona naturally and looked around. He saw Malon off with the horses and went over to say hello to her. He got off Epona and led her to Malon. "Hi Malon," He said with a smile. "Hi Link!" She said happily. Then Link finally noticed the girl next to Malon. He looked at her. She was about his age and had long blond hair that was in a ponytail tied with a red bow, and she had blue eyes that twinkled. She wore a blue tunic in a more feminine style and she had knee high brown, leather boots. The girl smiled at Link, a playful smile. Malon introduced her.  
"Oh –Link – this is my friend that I met a while ago," Said Malon. "This is Link," She said to the blond girl, pointing to Link.  
  
"Hi," She said. She had a nice voice. "My name is Lia,"said the girl, pointing to herself with her thumb. Link nodded to her.  
"Malon? Can yeh help me with this here horse?" Malon's dad, Talon, asked.  
"Coming!" she said, "– You two can get to know eachother better," Maoln said before running off to help her dad.  
Lia got straight to getting aquatinted with Link. "So," She started. "I see you have a horse?" Link nodded. Lia walked over to Epona, "She's so cute!" Lia said, petting her muzzle. Epona sniffed her hand as they patted her nose.  
"I think she likes you," said Link, watching Epona and Lia.  
"Someday," Lia started, "I want to get my own horse. They're such beautiful creatures." Link knew why she and Malon were such good friends now.  
"Do you ride her?" Lia said, turning to link. He nodded. "How fast can you go?" Lia persisted. Link smiled competitively.  
"Pretty fast. Do you wanna see?" He asked. Lia smiled and nodded.  
So Lia sat on the fence and watched link race Epona around the stable for several laps, all the time she kept an approximate timing. She was amazed by how fast Epona and Link went, and continued to watch. Finally, Epona was tired and they slowed to a halt. Lia ran up to him, beaming with admiration. "You went real fast!" Lia exclaimed. Link smiled back.  
"Yup," he said proudly, "Epona is a fast one,"  
It was past noon and the two walked with Epona around the stable, Lia still interested in Epona. Then Lia got an idea. "Hey Link, wanna play tag-I bet I could beat ya!" Lia knew how to get Link's attention already. "I bet you can't!" He said, tagging her quickly and running away.  
"Hey!" She called, and ran after him. The two played for a long time and then switched to hide-and- go- seek. Their games started to move out of the ranch and into the field, and they played all day. A friendship simply appeared between the two and they became quick friends.  
Their games ended in Lake Hylia. The two sat on the grassy shores of the lake and were watching the sunset. Link told about his adventures, and how he lived with the Kokiri, while Lia listened eagerly to every word. Then the two began to talk about other things. Link mentioned her name and how it was part of Hylia.  
"Yeah," she responded, "I guess it is part of Hylia, huh?" Then the two were silent for a while. Finally, Link spoke up.  
"Hey, Lia? Who are your parents? Where do you live?" He asked.  
Lia hesitated with her answer. "Well," She started, "I never knew my dad... I live with my mom. Her name is Nabooru." She said, slightly smiling. Link's jaw dropped.  
"Your mom is Nabooru?" He asked dumbfounded. Lia was the daughter of a sage! But it didn't seem that Lia realized that.  
"Yeah," she said nodding.  
"Well, isn't she worried that your gone for so long?" he asked.  
"Not really," She answered. "She's usually busy and she trusts nothing will happen to me – as long as I get back every night." She said. Link fell silent and studied her. She had almost as light skin as he did. Her eyes were blue and her ears were pointed. How could she be part Gerudo? Then he saw the mischievous glint in her eye, like any Gerudo had, and that was enough proof for him. He studied her closer. Link finally had a chance to realize that Lia was actually rather pretty. She smiled at him.  
"So Link... you said you went on adventures?" Link nodded. "And you have good sword skills too?" She asked. Link didn't know where she was going with all these questions and nodded again. "Then you can teach me to use a sword!" she said, beaming.  
Link was surprised, "Wait – you want to learn how to use a sword?" She nodded. Link thought. It wouldn't hurt to practice his old skills again.  
"Well..." he said. Lia leaned forward "Please, I need to practice my skills if I want to be a Gerudo." she said. "Well, alright," he answered finally. "Great!" Lia said. "– We'll start tomorrow – in the Kokiri forest," he added. "OK!" She said excitedly. "Well, I better get back to the fortress," she said getting up. "Yeah, and me to the forest," Link said. They walked to their homes and got ready for a night's sleep.  
Lia trotted to the Spirit Temple. Her mother was waiting for her in the doorway. "Where have you been?" Nabooru asked. "I met a boy today, mommy," Nabooru raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?" she asked, suspicious. "Yes, his name is Link." Nabooru was very satisfied with that. "Hmm," was the only way she answered. She led her daughter inside as Lia told her about how she was going to learn how to use a sword tomorrow with her new friend. After supper, Lia went to bed and thought about tomorrow. She really liked Link, and was excited that he was going to teach her how to use a sword.  
Meanwhile, Link lay in bed and thought about his day. He had made a new friend, and he was going to teach her how to use a sword tomorrow. And once they met, he forgot about visiting Zelda completely, and he didn't think about her anymore that day. He lay down and closed his eyes, wanting to get a good rest so he could be ready for tomorrow. He smiled and fell asleep. 


	2. Freinds

Friendship Between Two  
  
Chap. 3 Meetings:  
Lia arrived early again the next day. Link and his student began training right away in an abandoned spot in the Lost Woods. Link went easy on her at first, directing her and showing her where it's best to lunge in a battle. After some demonstrations, Link and Lia began fighting each other. Soon Lia began to get the hang of it and Link didn't need to go easy on her anymore. Lia fought terribly well for a beginner, mostly because it was in her blood to fight. They sword fought for a very long time, Lia getting better and better. The clanking of swords was echoed all over the forest. Soon Lia didn't have to hesitate after every move she made. Everything started to feel more natural after every minute that past and she began to move her sword by instinct and reflex.  
The two were very tired after a long day of training. Link felt that he did all he could do for Lia for now. "You're pretty good," He panted, "I don't think there's anything left for me to teach you. I think you need to go out and get more experience yourself." He said. Lia looked up to him and thought about it. Link got most of his experience outside in Hyrule and in temples and such... is that what Lia had to do? "Maybe I will go train...in a little while –maybe in a few days or so," She answered finally.  
"That's ok," Link responded, standing up, "'Cause I had something else in mind for us to do today anyway," He said, grinning now. Link started walking off, apparently expecting Lia to follow. She got up and ran to his side,  
"What are we going to do today?" She asked. "I want you to meet someone – a friend of mine," He said, walking through another tunnel, following some music that was getting louder every time he turned the corner. Lia following silently behind link, knowing he wouldn't tell her whom they were going to meet. Finally they got to the spot where she fought the Wolfo yesterday. For a second, Lia thought the thing she was going to meet was another Wolfo, but the two past the ground without being disturbed. Lia followed Link through a maze, passing small ponds and dodging Deku scrubs. Finally they went up some stairs and came out into a small meadow like place, it possessed an eerie feeling with a mossy temple entrance engraved in the wall, and at the same time it was a peaceful and joyful place a. And off in the corner on a stump playing an ocarina tune, was a pretty emerald haired girl.  
Lia and Link walked up to the girl and the green haired girl smiled at Lia. "Link," she turned to him, "I see you brought a friend with you," She then turned to Lia, "My name is Saria, what's yours?" Saria asked.  
"Lia," she answered.  
"Ah," Saria said, "Nice to meet you," she had an air of wisdom to her that made Lia feel peaceful.  
Lia and Saria got to better friends fast. The three played games and talked for the rest of the day. It was going to be sunset soon and Lia had to go home. She ran out of the forest and gave a final wave to her two friends and was gone, as Link and Saria waved back.  
"I like her," Saria said finally. "I assume you and her are good friends?" Link nodded.  
"Yeah, we have a lot in common," Link said. There was silence for a few moments.  
"I think," said Saria, "that you and her will become even closer. Closer than you could imagine right now." Link looked at the emerald haired girl in curiosity. Closer than he could imagine. What did she mean? Link stopped guessing. Saria was a sage and was wiser than he, so he decided to just forget about it for now.  
He went home too eventually, and dropped on his bed. He covered up and stared at the ceiling. For some reason, Link felt awfully lonely. He didn't understand. He had friends and a horse, and a village full of Kokiri to talk to...but that wasn't enough to him.  
He shut his eyes and thought. He saw a bright light, a blue and white light, and he remembered. He missed his very first companion on the road to being a hero, the one who flew around his head and screamed in his ear every few minutes to tell him something. He missed his little friend a lot. The one who he thought would always be there:  
Navi. 


	3. Farewells

Friendship Between Two  
  
Chap. 4 Friends Forever:  
It had been about year since link and Lia first met. Link had been catching up on everything he's been needing to do. About a week after the meeting of the Lia and him, Link went over to greet Zelda finally to show that he made it home safely. He got a short scolding from the princess, but after that everything was back to normal, and Link paid more visits to Zelda, which satisfied her just fine. Lia began to train under the rules of the Gerudo just weeks after her training with Link. But before she could do any of the normal training, she had to get us the extreme heat and uncomfortable environment, which was keeping her quite busy most of the time.  
Link was becoming restless by just staying in Hyrule for such an extended time. He longed for an adventure again, probably because he so used to just keep on moving from place to place. He was tired of seeing Hyrule over and over again; he wanted to see a different view for a change. Also, still on his mind and deep in his heart, he wanted to find his long lost companion, Navi.  
A few more months went by.....  
Link tried to convince himself to stay in Hyrule, but he couldn't help himself. He had to go on a journey again. He had to find Navi. The first person he told was Saria that night. "I don't know how to explain it. I just can't stay here any longer...I want to find Navi," He said slowly. Saria understood and said,  
"If you must, then...you should go find her. But... you will come back right?" She asked hopefully.  
"As soon as I find Navi." He said confidently. Saria nodded and let Link go. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, so he got things ready and he saddled Epona. He was going to leave in about two days.  
Link went to Zelda the next day. He told her about how he needed to leave for a while and that he'd come back soon. Zelda could only nod and wish him good luck on his adventure, and sniffled a little. On the inside she was truly going to miss him. She watched Link slowly out of the courtyard. Zelda was a good friend to Link, and he was sure he'd miss her too.  
Link continued to walk slowly to the Gerudo Valley. He didn't want to say goodbye to Lia too. He knew this was the hardest part of his journey: saying goodbye to his friends. He walked up the rocky trail to the Valley. The guard let him pass as she clicked the bottom of her spear against the rocks as a sign of admittance.  
He looked around the Fortress and all he saw were guards, marching back and forth with large weapons. Link hasn't really visited Lia much in the Fortress. And if he ever did, Lia would know and would be waiting at the entrance to greet him. Then it hit him. He remembered what she said the day they met. "Someday, I want to get my own horse, they're such beautiful creatures." He broke out into a run towards the archery field. And when he got there, sure enough, Lia was there too. She was petting one of the big horses under the tent. Link ran up to her and said, "Hey, Lia!"  
Lia turned and faced Link with a big smile, "Link! Nice to see you!" She walked up to him. She now was wearing a red tunic, since it was more of a Gerudo color, her hair still in a ponytail, "What are you doing here?" She asked. Link hesitated. He didn't want to say it. "I just wanted to say Hi," he lied.  
"Oh," she said. "Hey, follow me." Said Lia, and walked over to the horses. Link followed, feeling miserable by not telling her.  
She walked over to a large golden colored horse and began to pat his neck. "This big fella right here is Tano," She said, smiling at Link. But he couldn't smile, he just couldn't. Lia noticed this and asked, "Ok, I know something is wrong with you. Now what is it?" Link was silent for a while, and Lia waited patiently. Link took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Lia, the reason I came - the real reason – was...I'm going away for a while. I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left." Things were silent again. Then Lia finally asked,  
"Why are you leaving?" Link told her about Navi and how he was going to look for her. Lia was very understandable and Link was grateful that she didn't make a tragic event out of it all like Zelda did.  
The two talked for a longer time than Link had expected discussing where Link should look first and where was the shortest path to every location. Then finally, it came to the good-byes. "Well," Link started, "I better get going,"  
"Yeah," said Lia. Then there was silence again. "But hey," Lia had to say something before Link was about to turn and leave. " I'm gonna miss you. You better come back soon." She said and gave Link a friendly punch on the arm.  
"Ok," Link said. "I guess this is goodbye for now," He held out his hand and Lia took it and they shaked. "Friends forever," Lia said and then they pulled closer so they could reach each other and both give a pat on the back. Then they pulled away and smiled weakly at each other. There wasn't anything left to say. Link turned and walked over to Epona, who had followed Link to the fortress. He hopped up and gave a final wave to Lia before he rode off on Epona into the setting sun. Lia ran a few paces after him and waved back until not even the sound of Epona's hoofs were in earshot. She slowly lowered her hand and let it fall to her side. Lia could only hope Link would come back soon, and when he did – she'd be waiting for him, her friend forever.  
  
Man, I had written this soooo long ago. I intended for the two to fall in love – but that's a story untold. I just wanted to post this for fun. ^_^ Hope it wasn't too boring! 


End file.
